The Happiest Place on Earth
by smallsapphic
Summary: Prompt: Cordelia takes a very excited Misty to Disney World. Bonus if Stevie performs.


"Disney World! Disney World! Disney World! Disney World!" Misty chanted over and over again. The Cajun was spinning around their hotel room, practically glowing with excitement.

Even though Cordelia advised her to sleep Misty had been up almost all night, marathoning her favorite Disney movies and learning the layout of the parks. She had wanted to come to Walt Disney World ever since she was a girl, but her parents couldn't afford it, and thought it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, so she never had the chance.

It broke Cordelia's heart that her girlfriend had never gotten to experience it's magic. Disney was right up Misty's alley; the epitome of wonder and happiness. So she booked a four day vacation, 1 day for 1 park. They were staying in the Grand Floridian resort, the highlight of elegance and romance, somewhere along the way Cordelia planned to get a couples massage and have a relaxing spa afternoon, they both needed it. The supreme was determined to give Misty the best experience she could.

Cordelia just smiled at Misty and shook her head disapprovingly at the others; A very unhappy Queenie, Zoe, and Kyle who had been woken up all the way in the other room by Misty's loud cheering. "Hey she's just excited, you all know that ever since I've told her about the trip she's been counting down the days! And the other night I found her on the computer researching rides, that's a big deal… You know how Misty is with technology." Cordelia paused smiling over at Misty was was now doing her best Elsa impression. "She simply wants to experience it all, can you blame her? Look, after we all go on some rides together we can split up. Just quit grumbling and get dressed, we've got a big day ahead of us!"

/

The gang was slathered in bugspray and sunscreen and dressed in their best Disney attire, per Cordelia's orders. Kyle was wearing a pair of slacks and a goofy shirt over a bright green buttonup. Zoe wore a Minnie-esq dress Kyle bought her for the trip, complete with a mouse eared headband. Queenie was dressed in a lion king inspired top and a pair of leggings. And Misty and Cordelia had on matching "I'm her Minnie" shirts and a pair of workout shorts.

By the time they got off the monorail everyone was awake and ready to find their favorite rides.

Cordelia went ahead to purchase tickets and Misty stood at the entrance, staring up in wonder at the sign which read -Magic Kingdom, Where Dreams Come True.

"Mist, C'mon let's go before the lines get long!" Cordelia beckoned from the distance, holding out her hand and a ticket for the Cajun.

They walked hand and hand through the entrance and Misty let out an animated gasp as she and Cordelia took in all the sweet smells and sights of the happiest place on earth. Friendly people greeted them as they walked towards the castle.

They took a group picture in front of Cinderella's castle and went on their way. With every step they took Misty's smile got wider and wider and Cordelia was afraid she might burst from excitement.

"This place is amazing! Everyone's so energetic n' happy, I mean except that one kid with throw up on em'… He probably rode splash mountain too many times!" Misty pointed out with a giggle.

Cordelia groaned and let out a breathy laugh. "Uh ew, Okay please tell me we aren't going where that kid was?"

Misty's lips curved into a mischievous grin and she leaned over, brushing her lips to Cordelia's ear. "What? is my mighty supreme scared?" She teased lightly, trying to get a rise out of the blonde.

Cordelia scoffed with an open mouth and narrowed her eyes at the swamp witch. "Of course not, I just don't want to get my clothes wet that's all."She retorted with a surprisingly convincing smile, one that would work on anyone but Misty, she knew better.

"Ya are so bein' a scaredycat! I mean you're a hot mess when it comes to these rides, there's no denying it Dee. But underneath all your angst you're still badass." Misty purred, nudging Cordelia playfully.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow "You think I'm badass?" She inquired, turning her head towards the Cajun.

Misty shook her head and chuckled under her breath. "The baddest of them all." She remarked, walking in front of the blonde to give her a chaste kiss, smirk on her lips.

"Get a room you guys!" The three yelled from behind. The pair turned around and uttered a "shut up" in unison.

"Oh cool, pirates of the Caribbean." Kyle whispered longingly as they passed the attraction.

"No time" Cordelia snapped "Gotta beat the crowds!"

One would have thought she was five years old by the way she got adorably excited when she saw it. "There it is" Misty hollered, pointing one hand at a very tall, very scary looking mountain. As if on cue a log of screaming girls flew from the steep drop, hands high in the air. While their supervisor was gripping onto the boat for dear life as they plummeted downward.

Cordelia gulped apprehensively. Maybe they should have taken their time.

She was never a big fan of those kinds of rides growing up. There was too much speedy turns and fast drops, and then she got stuck at the top of one for an hour and that really sealed the deal. She had vowed never again to set foot in one, until now.

She couldn't resist Misty- sweet Misty, the look of excitement on her lovers face was something she couldn't let herself crush. And she knew that with the wild blonde by her side nothing could hurt her. But this didn't completely stop her stomach churning, heart pounding anxiety.

Zoe and Kyle sat beside each other in the first row, Misty and Cordelia sat in the second, and Queenie sat in the third.

Cordelia let out a shaky exhale as the guard bar came down and Misty squeezed her hand reassuringly before giving it a soft kiss. "Ya know I was just teasin' ya earlier, I think you're the bravest person in the world. I know right now you're worried but I got you darlin'. I'm not lettin' anything bad happen to ya." Misty assured, gazing at the supreme with a softness that seemed to clear her worries.

Cordelia nodded and laid her head on Misty's shoulder. "You dive into everything head first, and I barely get my toes wet. You're the brave one Misty Day."

Misty's smile shrunk a little. "I know you hate these rides Dee, and no amount of reassurance is gonna take that fear away. I don't feel brave I feel like an ass." Misty said quietly.

Cordelia was sitting upright now "Misty, if I truly didn't want to go I would have sat and watched. I am riding these rides because I want to experience this with you, I would do anything for you."

Misty lifted her free arm to wrap it around the supreme, drawing her near. "I love ya more than I can even put into words Delia, thank ya so much for this vacation." Misty whispered into Cordelia's hair, a few strands brushing her lips.

"I love you too, and there's no place I'd rather be."

Misty kissed the side of her head and wondered how she got so lucky to be in her favorite place with her most favorite person.

As the log finally started moving they took sight of all the cartoon critters and decorations around them, just when Cordelia was feeling okay there was a small drop and she let out a shriek.

They journeyed through more interesting tunnels, encountering a few drops before it was time for the biggest one. As the vultures above warned the riders Cordelia buried her head into Misty's neck and the Cajun wrapped her arm tightly around the older witch, pulling her as close as possible. They held onto each other, in a fits of screams and giggles, all the way down.

When the ride was over Cordelia mentioned going to the tea cups and before anyone could complain Misty shot them a warning glare that nobody dared to argue against.

The line was short this time and Cordelia let Misty take the reigns when they got settled inside a bright blue cup. Misty spun it as fast as it could go, throwing her head back laughing like a little kid. And Cordelia was caught in a mixture of laughs and squeals as she went around and around, trying to focus on anything but the bubbling nausea in the pit of her stomach.

When it was over the group decided to split up. Zoe, Kyle and Queenie headed for more roller coasters while Misty and Cordelia got something to eat, it was only 12 and if Misty was determined to hit more rides they were going to need some fuel.

/

The two sat next to each other munching on Mickey shaped ice cream sandwiches."Thanks again for taking time off to bring me here, mm' havin' one hell of a good time!" Misty said in between a mouthful of food.

Cordelia was about to reply but she was distracted by the way Misty's eyes lit up as a souvenir cart rolled past them.

"Excuse me!" She waved the cart over and noticed the Minnie Mouse hat Misty was admiring. It was covered in polkadots and adorned with a red bow. _Oh god she's gonna look so cute in this!_ Cordelia thought, and bought a matching one for herself.

When she returned she placed it on top of her girlfriends head, trying to get it to stay among rural curls, before fixing her own. "Oh my god…. Misty I didn't think you could get any cuter!"

"You look pretty sharp yourself darlin'!" Misty met Cordelia's gaze with the brightest grin. But that's not what was distracting the supreme. Misty had managed to get 1/3 of her ice cream into her mouth, the rest was splattered all down her face. "What are ya starin' at me like that for? You want a kiss don't ya?" Misty asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, completely oblivious to to chocolate dripping off of her.

Immediately Cordelia burst out laughing, bringing out the wet wipes and going to sit next to the Cajun, because yes, Cordelia Goode packed everything in case of emergency.

"Come closer goof, did you know you have chocolate dribbling down your chin? Let's get you cleaned up so we can keep going!" Cordelia commanded between laughs, placing gentle palms on the side of her girlfriends cheeks.

"I can't help it they're so good Dee! I'd marry em' if I could!" Misty exclaimed as Cordelia wiped a smudge of chocolate with her finger, and licked it clean. Misty had a point, they were ridiculously good.

As Cordelia cleaned her up Misty couldn't help but find herself grinning, because Cordelia's eyebrows were furrowed and she was biting her lip with her cutest concentration face.

"Now will ya kiss me?"

Cordelia leaned over to give Misty a sweet kiss, pulling away with a grin on her face.

"Okay it's your turn to choose something. Where to?"

Misty sat for a moment, pulling out their map to ponder her ideas. "I wanna go to the tower o' terror an' it's a small world, even though Queenie said it was for 4 year olds, an' maybe Peter Pan if our fast pass is workin'. Then I wanna met some of the characters!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Cordelia said, linking their arms and letting Misty lead the way.

/

They rode more rides- The tower of terror where Misty was whooping and hollering and Cordelia was once again, terrified. When they got to It's a small world however, Cordelia was much more relaxed. Catchy tunes and a calm boat ride, was just what she needed.

Their last ride was one Misty put high on her favorites list. The Cajun talked all throughout Peter Pan and Cordelia listened to every word she said. Misty couldn't get over the feeling of flying, and the fact that as witches, they could do almost everything except that.

Cordelia commented that they could in fact teleport and levitate but they both agreed it wasn't the same as being able to soar high above the clouds. And Misty told Cordelia that as the reigning Supreme, she should really work on fixing that.

Afterwards the pair walked into the nearest gift shop to get an autograph book. They just decided to walk around the park and whenever they saw a Disney character they'd stop. After about an hour Misty had made sure she got autographs and a picture with Merida, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel - some of her favorite "kickass chicks". And of course all the animals.

They walked in silence until Cordelia saw Pluto signing autographs and taking pictures. She got all excited, explaining how she always wanted dogs but never had one that wasn't just vicious and belonged to her mother. She adored the Disney animals and Misty's excitement brought out her own childlike wonder.

Cordelia believed Misty had so much goodness and so much soul one could feel it radiate from her, and if one were close enough it would start to mix with their own being.

"Dee, can ya believe we met all those princesses n' critters? How cool was that?" Misty exclaimed, flipping through her many autographs, inspecting each note carefully as if it were a plaque at a museum.

"Yes sweetheart, very cool" Cordelia chuckled happily, admiring her own picture of them and Pluto.

The pair managed to track down Zoe, Kyle and Queenie and they all decided to go back to the hotel to shower, eat and then return to the Magic Kingdom.

/

They dressed nicely before heading to Belle's castle for a character dinner. Misty was delighted to get more autographs and Cordelia was relieved to be eating something other than sugary sweets, and to be able to drink a few glasses of wine. They even let her take alcohol in a mouse ear to-go cup, She didn't know Disney was so liberal, or adult friendly.

After their meal they were off to the evening show. And Misty had no clue that tonight's firework display came with a special guest, the white witch herself.

When Cordelia found out that Fleetwood Mac was stopping at Disney World, she did everything to hide the news from Misty. She wanted it to be a surprise, and it definitely was.

"I'm so excited Dee, and I hear they have people performing from out of town!"

"Oh- uh yep" Cordelia replied quickly, not saying another word as she parked the car and all five got out, she was too afraid she might spoil the surprise.

They walked into the park and joined the thousands of others, relaxing in the grass. Kyle and Zoe were wrapped in each others arms on their own blanket a little ways down the lawn, right next to a very bored looking Queenie.

"So Mist, you've never seen a firework show huh?" Cordelia asked, trying to distract Misty from any possible concert questions.

This got Misty talking excitedly until the first firework went off, exploding in the sky, turning their faces a shade of green.

They were holding hands, sipping wine and both grinning up at the sky. Cordelia adored every moment with Misty even if they weren't talking, even if they weren't looking at each other. Just staring up at the sky with Misty was enough for her. Misty's hand tightened around her and she smiled.

There were fireworks of all different colors, shapes and characters, and Misty seemed enamored by each one, cheering until they burned out. A message was sent through the speakers and the last group of fireworks was sent. Right when they were finished many people left, giving Misty and Cordelia almost a front row view of the next act.

It took a while for the concert to start but when Misty heard the intro to 'The Chain' her eyes flew open wide and her mouth fell open, and she threw her hands into the air, letting out the most excited scream. She was seeing her idol in the happiest place on earth, with the woman she loved most by her side, and she was shining brighter than the sun.

Cordelia knew that she wasn't going to see much of the show, she was going to be gazing at Misty the rest of the night, her favorite thing was watching things through Misty.

"Oh Cordelia I can't believe it! _I can't believe it!_ " The Cajun yelled over the music, twirling around happily as she belted the lyrics.

"When Stevie first came out I thought you were gonna faint!" Cordelia exclaimed, laughter bubbling in her voice.

"Been there, done that!" Misty chuckled. "I'm too excited to miss one second, I've been waitin' to see them together live my whole life!" Misty replied, turning to flash Cordelia a toothy smile before she resumed her twirling.

She grabbed Cordelia's hand and made her spin around. Cordelia joined after her spin, pulling Misty close to dance with her. Misty laughed loudly in return, grinning wildly at the supreme.

The two swayed and spun. Enchanted by the drums pounding in their chest, and Stevie's heavenly voice ringing in their ears.

When Stevie took a quick break to change shawls Misty stopped dancing and Cordelia felt her girlfriends eyes on her. She smiled as Misty moved even closer and wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. "I can't thank ya' enough for bringin' me here. You're the greatest girlfriend, always goin' out of your way to make me happy." She complimented, giving Cordelia a gentle peck on her nose.

Cordelia smiled up at Misty and stroked her cheek. "I'm so glad you're having fun, and this is only the beginning!"

Misty leaned into the touch, meeting Cordelia's gaze with a mixture of joy and disbelief."You've already made me the happiest girl on earth, in the happiest place on earth, what more can ya do?"

Cordelia grinned in triumph at Misty's response, leaning up to kiss her before murmuring against Misty's lips."Oh just wait until tomorrow."

She won't know what hit her when they arrive at Animal Kingdom and are greeted by Stevie, who delightfully agreed to spend the day with them.

Misty was laughing and smiling now, leaning close to her ear so Cordelia could hear her whisper "I know it'll be amazin', just amazin'."

With Stevie, Cordelia, and animals nothing could be better.

/

Later when they made it to bed, and Misty was half asleep, head resting on Cordelia's chest she muttered "Will tomorrow include more Mickey Mouse ice cream sandwiches?"

Cordelia smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, an amused laugh leaving her lips. Misty was already asleep but she replied anyway "That and so much more."


End file.
